LOL
by tiredandhungry
Summary: More Friends of Mineral Town chatroom. Was gonna delete, but I got reviews, so hey.


WhatsAnSN?:...Hello?

ClaireLovesGray: haaaiii clairee!!!1!!!2!!!2¬!!!

WhatsAnSN?:I DONT LOVE GRAY!

ClaireLovesGray: yeah u do :P

WhatsAnSN?:Whats :P? And No, I don't!!! Change your name!

ClaireLovesGray:fine!"1! and tilt ur head 2 the side 2 c wat :P is

{ClaireLovesGray has signed off}

WhatsAnSN?:What did she just say?

{ClaireIsARetard had signed on}

WhatsAnSN?:ANN!

ClaireIsARetard: wat? u told me 2 change my sn so i did!`!

WhatsAnSN?:Why are you so mean to me?

{IDontGetThisThing has signed on}

ClaireIsARetard:wtf?whos i dont get this thing?

WhatsAnSn?:YAY! I'm not alone!

ClaireIsARetard:omg its gray! gray if u r reading this press enter

IDontGetThisThing:Oh. So thats how you write a message!

ClaireIsARetard: retard.

WhatsAnSN?:..?

IDontGetThisThing:Whos that?

ClaireIsARetard:its claire and shes a dumbass lyk u and doesnt no how 2 use

msn!!"2!

IDontGetThisThing:Claires not a dumbass!

WhatsAnSN?:Thank you!

{LoveLiveChickens has signed on}

ClaireIsARetard:wtf? rick that sn is lameee!

LongLiveChickens:no its not its super cool!

WhatsAnSN?: Whats an SN?

ClaireIsARetard:it stands 4 screen name and urs in lame 2 so go change it!

{WhatsAnSN? has signed off}

IDontGetThisThing:Ann! Claire can use anything she wants as her screen name,

don't force her to change it!

ClaireIsARetard:ur only saying that cuz u love her!

IDontGetThisThing: NO I DONT!

ClaireIsARetard:yes u do and i can practically see u blushing from here :PP

IDontGetThisThing:Shut up Ann!

LongLiveChickens:gray loves claire? omg! i knew it!

{MyNameIsClaire has signed on}

MyNameIsClaire: Happy now, Ann?

ClaireIsARetard: that sn is almost as lame as grays face

IDontGetThisThing: I hate you, Ann.

MyNameIsClaire: Yeah, you're mean!

LongLiveChickens: y is everyone ignoring meh!?!!?!??! D:

ClaireIsARetard: cuz u suck

{LongLiveChickens has signed off}

ClaireIsARetard:haha lol

MyNameIsClaire: That wasnt very nice, Ann. And what does lol mean?

ClaireIsARetard: lol means laugh out loud so that means im laughing

IDontGetThisThing: Where did you get a computer from anyway, Ann?

ClaireIsARetard: i stole cliffs laptop

IDontGetThisThing: Oh! So thats what he was yelling about this morning!

MyNameIsClaire: He was yelling?

IDontGetThisThing: Yeah, he thought I stole it I mean I've already got a laptop!

ClaireIsARetard: this sucks

MyNameIsClaire: Why?

ClaireIsARetard: cuz every1 left nd im stuck tlkin 2 sum weird ppl who type all proper and correctly DDDDDDDDD:

MyNameIsClaire: I don't type like you because I have never used MSN before.

ClaireIsARetard: i could tell from: wats an sn?

MyNameIsClaire: Whats.

ClaireIsARetard: EXACTLY D:

{ME has signed on}

ClaireIsARetard: omg, whos me?

ME: ITS ME; POPURI ! DUHHH!

ClaireIsARetard: your sn is lame :L so was ricks

ME: OMG WAT WAS IT?!??

ClaireIsARetard: long live chickens :L

ME: OMG HOW DORKY!

ClaireIsARetard: i no!

IDontGetThisThing: Hi Popuri.

ME: WHOS I DONT GET THIS THING

ClaireIsARetard: gray :L

ME: OMG GRAY HAS MSN

ClaireIsARetard: yah claires on too

MyNameIsClaire: Hiya Popuri! Why are you typing in capital letters?

ME: HI CLAIRE!.....CUZ I AM :

{SomeoneStoleMyLaptop has signed on}

SomeoneStoleMyLaptop: i used my entire life savings for a laptop and it was stolen )':

ClaireIsARetard: dont worry cliff it was me

ME: NO I DIDNT!

ClaireIsARetard: NOT YOU! me as in me; ANN!

SomeoneStoleMyLaptop: you suck Ann!

ClaireIsARetard: w/e

ME: IF ANN STOLE UR LAPTOP WAT R U USING NOW?!??!

SomeoneStoleMyLaptop: libary computer

ME: LMAO CLIFFS USING A LIBARY COMPUTER!!!!

MyNameIsClaire: Whats so funny about that?

ME: LIBARY COMPUTERS ARE LAMMMEEE NERDS USE THEM! :L

IDontGetThisThing: Why would only nerds use them?

ME: CUZ LIBARYS ARE NERDY!11! SO TEH COMPUTERS IN THEM MUST B NERDY.!!!1/!",2

IDontGetThisThing: You're weird.

ME: WELL LEAST I NO HOW 2 USE MSN!!1121,1,1!1!!!1.!!!!!./

{GrayisGay has signed on}

ClaireIsARetard: haha! grays gay :PP

IDontGetThisThing: I'M NOT GAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

GrayisGay: I LOVE PINAPPLE!

{GrayisGay has signed off}

ClaireIsARetard: lol that was random xP

ME: OMG GRAYS GAY !

MyNameIsClaire: No hes not!

ClaireIsARetard: and how would u no that claire? ;)

MyNameIsClaire: Shut up Ann!

SomeoneStoleMyLaptop: wait! does claire love gray?

{ImFit100 has signed on}

ImFit100: hello ladies ;)

ClaireIsARetard: who the hell r u?

ME: HOLY POOP! ITS KAI!

ClaireIsARetard: holy poop?

ME: YAH! :DDDD

ClaireIsARetard:...okaayy...

ImFit100: whos claire is a retard?

MyNameIsClaire: Ann.

IDontGetThisThing: I hate you Kai!

ImFit100: why?

IDontGetThisThing: Because you made me ill for 5 weeks!

ImFit100: cliff was in on that 2

ClaireIsARetard: right on cliff ;D

SomeoneStoleMyLaptop: lol thanks

MyNameIsClaire: Gray was ill?

ClaireIsARetard: yah cliff and kai gave him food poisoning xD

MyNameIsClaire: Thats terrible!

ClaireIsARetard: your only saying that cuz u luv him

{ImFit100 has signed off}

ME: WHOS LISTENING TO MUSIC?

ClaireIsARetard: me

MyNameIsClaire: Me.

IDontGetThisThing: Me.

ME: OMG I JUST FOUND THIS AWESUM SONG I DUNO WAT ITS CALLED BUT ITS AWESUM! WAT R U GUYS LISTIN 2??1/1///??//!!?!?

ClaireIsARetard: the black eyed peas

IDontGetThisThing: Simple plan.

ME: CLAIRE?

MyNameIsClaire: Oh! Chase Coy.

ME: WHO THE POOP IS THAT?!?!1.1//?!!.

MyNameIsClaire:...A singer?

ME: NO DUH! IM GUNNA LISTEN! WAT SONG?

MyNameIsClaire: Um...I'm Ready.

ME: COOOOLLL! BRB EVERYONE!

MyNameIsClaire: What does brb mean?

ClaireIsARetard: it means be right back :P

SomeoneStoleMyLaptop: g2g the libarys closing D:

{SomeoneStoleMyLaptop has signed off}

IDontGetThisThing: Popuris really hyper.

ClaireIsARetard: actually shes kind of calm right now as i have seen her wen shes drunk and had 2 much sugar :PP

MyNameIsClaire: I'm bored...

ClairesARetard: wat should we tlk about

MyNameIsClaire:...

IDontGetThisThing: dunno...

ME: OMFG HIS MUSICS AMAZING :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

MyNameIsClaire: Whos?

ME: CHASE COY!11??!.1.1..!

MyNameIsClaire: I'm listening to Stephen Jerzak now.

ME: O: IM GUNNA LISTEN 2 HIM NOW! BRB!

{GrayisGay has signed on}

IDontGetThisThing: I'M NOT GAY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!?

GrayisGay: i am the almighty...(dun dun duuuuunn)

{GrayisGay has signed off}

ClaireIsARetard: lol tat was funny

ME:HAAIII!

MyNameIsClaire: I'll be right back.

{MyNameIsClaire has signed off}

IDontGetThisThing: Why did Claire leave?

ClaireIsARetard: cuz ur gay :P

IDontGetThisThing: NO I'M NOT!

ClaireIsARetard: w/e i dont think u r anyways

IDontGetThisThing: Why?

ClaireIsARetard: cuz u love claire :L

ME: LOL UR RIGHT! HE CANT B GAY IF HE LUVS CLAIRE! :L

IDontGetThisThing: Yeah, well Ann loves Cliff!

ME: OMG DO U ANN?/./???.??

ClaireIsARetard: I..YEAH WELL U LOVE KAI POPURI!

ME: YAH TOTALY ;D

ClaireIsARetard: so u luv kai(and we hav proof XD) but u have no proof that i luv cliff :P

IDontGetThisThing: I was there when you were blabbing on about him to Claire, Ann.

ClaireIsARetard: you were? omg

ME: OMG ANN LUVS CLIFF!

ClaireIsARetard: yeah but gray luvs claire :P

IDontGetThisThing: You have no proof that I love Claire.

ClaireIsARetard: actually you just admitted it gray! lol

ME: LOL XDDDD

IDontGetThisThing: No I didnt!

ClaireIsARetard: yah u said 'i love claire' the end of ur sentence lol

{IDontGetThisThing has signed off}

ME:LOL THAT WAS FUNNY :L

{MyNameIsClaire has signed on}

ME: CLAIRE!!11!/1?! GRAY LUVS U!

MyNameIsClaire: Huh?

ME: BUT HE LEFT CUZ ANN WAS BEING STUPID!!1.11.

ClaireIsARetard: yah we were talkin about how we have proof that popuri luvs kai and i luv cliff and then he said: 'You have no proof

that I love Claire.' and then we were like OMG U JUST SAID 'I LOVE CLAIRE' and he signed off :L

MyNameIsClaire:....

{LongLiveChickens has signed on}

ME: GRAY LUVS U CLAIRE

LongLiveChickens: gray luvs claire??./?

ME: OMFG WHAT THE HELL ARE U DOING ON HERE RICK YOUR SN IS SO DORKY!.!!!11!

LongLiveChickens: who r u?

ME: POPURI!!!11.1.!.1.!"!?!?1??.

LongLiveChickens: popuri!!133£$!431!!!1/2/!!! U WERENT TALKING TO KAI WERE U

ClaireIsARetard: kai came online but he left anyway we were talkin about how popuri luvs kai! and i luv cliff and gray luvs claire :L

LongLiveChickens: OMG POPURI U STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!!!11/??!?

{LongLiveChickens has signed off}

ME: OMG RICK IS SO ANNOYINGGGG¬!!:'?!???

ClaireIsARetard: lol claires not talking she might of fainted wen he told her gray luvs her :L

ME:LOLOLOLOLOOLLLLL!!11!?

MyNameIsClaire: I didn't faint, Ann!

ClaireIsARetard: w/e mary wud probaly h8 u if she found out!!.!!!!!,,//!¬

MyNameIsClaire:...Why?

ClaireIsARetard: cuz she likes gray xD

{GrayisGay has signed on}

GrayisGay: HIYA SMELLSTERS!

ME: LOL WHO R U?

GrayisGay: i must not say :P

MyNameIsClaire: Why is your screen name: GrayisGay?

GrayisGay: fine i'll change it!

{GrayisGay has signed off}

{ClaireLovesGray has signed on}

ClaireIsARetard: OMG! tat was my old sn! U ROCK!

ClaireLovesGray: i know, right!

MyNameIsClaire:...

{IDontGetThisThing has signed on}

ME: OMG GRAY UR BK!AND UR NOT GAY ANYMORE XDDD

IDontGetThisThing: I WAS NEVER GAY!

me: YAH BUT GRAY IS GAY CHANGED THIER NAME TO CLAIRE LUVS GRAY XD

ClaireLovesGray: hi

{MyNameIsClaire has signed off}

ClaireIsARetard: OMG whoever u r u made claire leave!

ClaireLovesGray: lol shes embaressed xD

ME: HAHA LOL!

IDontGetThisThing:...

{ClaireLovesGray has signed off}

ClaireIsARetard: omg! i bet ur well happy gray! hahaahahahaaaa lol

ME: OMG WE SHOULD TRIPLE DATE!!!1!..1.11

{MyNameIsClaire has signed on}

ClaireIsARetard: omg were did u go claire???!!?/

MyNameIsClaire: Oh! My cow was spazzing out for some reason.

ME: LOL

ME: HOLY POOP!!!!!!!!.1.1..1!1/!!!!!!!!! RICKS MAKING OUT WITH A HEN!11!!! G2G!!

{ME has signed out}

ClaireIsARetard: LOL THAT WAS SO FUNNY!!!!!!!!!

IDontGetThisThing: Don't you mean gross...and..perverted!

ClaireIsARetard: HAHAHHAaAAAAAaAAA! YAH TATS WATS SO FUNNY X'D

MyNameIsClaire: Eww...thats disgusting!

ClaireIsARetard: i gunna go watch!!

{ClaireIsARetard has has signed off}

MyNameIsClaire: Eww. Why would she want to watch?

IDontGetThisThing: I dunno, Anns just weird like that.

MyNameIsClaire: Nobodys online..

IDontGetThisThing:...

MyNameIsClaire: MSN is weird! I don't understand what people are saying half the time!

IDontGetThisThing: Yeah, me too...

MyNameIsClaire:..And whats with everyone saying we love eachother?

{POPURIANDANN have signed on}

POPURIANDANN: OMGOMGOMG! rick was makeing out w/ a hen lolololollll

MyNameIsClaire:Ewww..Why were you two watching, anyways?

POPURIANDANN: WE FILMED IT! AND WE ARE PUTTING IT ON YOUTUBE!!!

IDontGetThisThing: You two are gross!

POPURIANDANN: LOL! but it was SO funny 

{ImBored30 has signed on}

ImBored30: hi

POPURIANDANN: OMG KAREN U MISSED THE WHOLE CONVO!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!?!/.?!

ImBored30: ?

POPURIANDANN: its so weird! claire & gray have msn AND rick made out with a hen!1//?!.!1?

ImBored30: ewww!!!!!!

POPURIANDANN: we put it on youtube :D

ImBored30: OMG! whos channel???q..?./?

POPURIANDANN: anns

ImBored30: gotta go watch brb

POPURIANDANN:...

POPURIANDANN:.....OMG R U 2 IGNORING USS??!?!!????

ImBored30: lol that was so funny

POPURIANDANN: MEEANIESS!?¬¬¬`!!!,.1\./1?!?!!!!!

ImBored30: what?

POPURIANDANN: CLAIRE AND GRAY R IGNORING US!!.!!!?? D:

ImBored30: lol

MyNameIsClaire: I'm not ignoring you!

POPURIANDANN: YEAH WELL GRAY IS!!.!!!?!?!??!/

MyNameIsClaire: Thats because you're annoying!

POPURIANDANN: GASP! WE R NOT D:

ImBored30: lol xD u r actually

{ImOnline has signed on}

MyNameIsClaire: Hi!

ImOnline: u have msn claire?

MyNameIsClaire: Yup!

POPURIANDANN: WHO R U?!??!/!./!?1./??

MyNameIsClaire: Its Jack!

POPURIANDANN: U MEAN UR BROTHER JACK!

MyNameIsClaire: Yeah.

ImOnline: hey

POPURIANDANN: CLAIRE LUVS GRAY!!!!!!.!.!!!1..?/!

ImOnline: omg! claire has a bf!?!1!11!!??!

MyNameIsClaire: Shut up, Jack! We're not dating!

ImOnline: whatever you say :P

POPURIANDANN: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGMGMGGG! JACK! U SUCK U MISSED EVERYTHINGG!!!??!/!?!

ImOnline: exept that claire and gray are dating :P

{MyNameIsClaire has signed off}

POPURIANDANN: LOL U MADE CLAIRE LEAVE XD

ImOnline: i dont care :L is anyone else online?

POPURIANDANN: YAH! KAREN IS BUT SHES NOT TALKING! !!!!1/!/1 DX

ImOnline: y?

POPURIANDANN: DUNNO!!!!!!

ImBored30: huh whatd i miss????"/??

POPURIANDANN: JACKS ONLINE AND CLAIRE LEFT ! WHERE DID U GO?!?/1/1.?!?

ImBored30: i fell asleep on teh keyboard

POPURIANDANN: HAHA LOL

ImOnline: omg! g2g!

{ImOnline has signed off}

ImBored30: g2g im tired :P

{ImBored30 has signed off}

POPURIANDANN: WAT!¬?!?!!?!??¬

POPURIANDANN: EVERYONE LEFT

POPURIANDANN: UGH!

{POPURIANDANN has signed off}


End file.
